rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dag
| tribes = | place = 7/16 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 22 }} Dag is a contestant from . Dag was the bottom member of the majority alliance mostly remembered for never making a move against them and also his one sided rivalry with Katie. Profile Name (Age): Dag (19) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Lifeguard Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy coming into this game is to go with the flow. I'm not going to try and control things, rather I want to have good bonds with the people that will want their hand in the proverbial pot. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My strengths are that I at least DM people regularly enough to the point that they don't want to vote me out. My weaknesses include bad challenge performances on an individual level and not forming tight enough bonds with people. Drink of choice: Sweet Tea. Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I'll survive this game because I can work around a variety of different personalities, leading to success with a majority of people. Survivor Dag started out on MacDennis where he was the most inactive member of the tribe. His tribemates found it difficult to connect with him which made him the default first boot if MacDennis were to ever attend a tribal council. When Booboo had to create rumors in order to get the idol, she spread rumors that Dag was coming after certain people, further cementing his place at the bottom. At the swap, he was a part of the MacDennis majority so when the tribe lost, he was spared so they could vote out an orignal Chardee. Dag liked all of his tribemates except for Katie. Dag felt like she did not try hard to help the tribe or communicate with him at all. At the merge, Chief was trying to get people from MacDennis to flip and he approached Dag. Dag considered the option but ultimately figured he'd be able to flip at a later point, so he didn't do anything. His unhappiness with Katie continued, but she had no idea he was upset at all. Katie would answer everyone except for Dag. Chief tried one more time, this time pitching to Katie and Matias, both of whom were giving him sweet nothings but Dag was seriously considering it. He tried to get both Katie and Matias to go along with it but they refused. Dag was getting fustrated as he realized he held no power in the game. He started making subtle pushes to get Katie voted out but no one was entertaining his ideas. During Touchy Subjects, Dag realized he was really the bottom of MacDennis but was hoping they'd choose Collusion, the last Chardee left. Booboo promised him this to be true but did not want to vote out Collusion so instead she told Dag everyone would vote for Collusion and then had everyone vote for Collusion. But then she gave her hidden immunity idol to Collusion to play on himself effectively letting Dag think he was idoled out of the game. Dag became a member of the jury and voted for Booboo to win. Voting History In Episode 10, Collusion used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Dag's vote against him. Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Philadelphia Contestants Category:Philadelphia Jury Members Category:MacDennis Tribe Category:Frank Tribe Category:7th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Philadelphia